disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Human Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: Trailer 1: * Narrator: At last, after four years in production, comes the crowning achievement in Disney and Sega animation and storytelling, The Rescuers. * Noah Parker/Bernard: Look out! Here she comes! * Narrator: A bold new adventure. * Madame Medusa: Where is she? Where is she? You get down there and find the big diamond or you will never see that teddy again! * Betty Barrett/Miss Bianca: That poor little girl. * Noah/Bernard: We gotta find her and help her. * Narrator: Meet a cast of captivating new Disney and Sega characters. * Jerry Lewis/Chairmouse: This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help. * Betty/Miss Bianca: Oh, Mr. Lewis, please. Please, may I have this assignment? * Narrator: Noah Parker and Betty Barrett, two secret agents on a date with destiny. Kronk the henchman, an airline pilot on the skills. * Noah Parker/Bernard: Are-are you hurt, sir? * Kronk/Orville: Nope. One of my better landings, bud. * Narrator: Sparky. * Sparky/Evinrude: (cough and charging): Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! * Narrator: The outworn alien fly. * Betty/Miss Bianca: Poor Sparky! Your carburetor is all pooped out. * Narrator: With the voices of Geraldine Page,... * Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! * Narrator: ...Laurie Elliot,... * Noah/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! * Narrator: ...and Tajja Isen. * Betty/Miss Bianca: The devil's eye! * Narrator: You'll see action! Dazzling adventure! Here's all the warmth and charm of Disney and Sega animation at its best. * Kronk/Orville: Mayday! Mayday! * Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions' The Rescuers. * Senator Masterson/Luke: What's happening? * Chubb Chubbers/Deacon Owl: Do they want us now? * The Red Guy/Gramps: We're gonna have us a rip-snortin' fight! * Narrator: You're absolutely positively must see The Rescuers. * Kronk/Orville: (cough) * Madame Medusa: Or else! Trailer 2: * (Kronk panting) * Narrator: Meet Kronk the henchman, Noah Parker and Betty Barrett the secret agents, Penny the desperate,... * (Water gushes at Penny and sweeps her away) * Narrator: ...Sparky the outworn alien fly,... * Sparky/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! * Narrator: ...Nero and Brutus,... * (Nero and Brutus growl) * Narrator: ...and the outrageous Madame Medusa. * Madame Medusa: I've got to have the Devil's Eye! * Noah Parker/Bernard: Holy mackerel. Th-that's it! * Narrator: Disney and Sega Productions' super-animated fantasy,... * Kronk/Orville: Mayday! * Narrator: ...The Rescuers! This summer on computers everywhere! Trailer 3: * Narrator: Coming to YouTube for the first time! * (Sparky buzzing and revving) * Narrator: Disney and Sega's original classic, The Rescuers! * Nero growls) * Narrator: It's Noah Parker and Betty Barrett on their very first recue mission to save Penny from Madame Medusa! * Penny: Put me down, Brutus! * (Organ pops out Noah Parker) * Narrator: It's runaway fun and soaring Disney and Sega adventure! * Sanjay/Digger: Where'd everybody go? (is stepped on by Senator Masterson) * Narrator: On, land, on sea, and in the air! * Sparky/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! * Astoria Carlton, Senator Masterson, Pizza Boy, The Red Guy, Sanjay, and Chudd Chudders/Swamp Folks: Charge! * (Madame Medusa is slammed against a steel pole) * Narrator: It's Disney and Sega's original classic, The Rescuers! Coming this summer to YouTube for the first time! Trailer 4: * Narrator: A classic adventure! * Betty Barrett/Miss Bianca: So exciting! * Narrator: Disney and Sega's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! * Sparky/Evinrude: Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaa! * Betty/Bianca: Adventure! Thrills and sprees! * Narrator: Two pint-sized children, Noah Parker and Betty Barrett,... * Betty/Bianca: Hurry! * (Sparky buzzing and revving) * Narrator: ...journey deep into the mysterious world in the bayou with their friends, Kronk... * Kronk/Orville: Sufferin' Sassafrass! * Narrator: ...and Sparky,... * (Sparky buzzes) * Narrator: To rescue the young orphan girl, Penny... * Penny: Did you hear that, Teddy? * Narrator: ...from the evil Madame Medusa! * Madame Medusa: Bring her back, boys! * (Mr. Snoops and Nero are shot in the rears) * Narrator: Leonard Maltin calls The Rescuers a breath of fresh air... * Genie/Rufus: I bet my whiskers on it! * Narrator: ...with humor, imagination, and art... * (Kronk laughs) * Narrator: ...and a delightful cast of characters. * Penny: Hello, Betty! Hi, Noah! * (Nero and Brutus are submerged in water) * Narrator: This summer, you can own all the adventure... * Noah Parker/Bernard: Hang on! * Kronk/Orville: Here we go! * Narrator: ...of this timeless Disney and Sega treasure. * (Senator Masterson yells) * Narrator: Disney and Sega's 23rd animated masterpiece, The Rescuers! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:The Rescuers Trailers Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Trailers